


The Breakfast Club

by doctoraicha



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctoraicha/pseuds/doctoraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breakfast Club

"Dear Mr. Aredian,

"We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But, we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are.

"You see us as you want to see us: in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But, what we found out is that each one of us is: a brain . . .", Merlin wrote.

Arthur chimed in. "And an athlete . . ."

Morgana continued. "And a basket case . . ."

Then Elena had her say. "A princess . . ."

Gwaine continued, "And a criminal."

Merlin finished with, "Does that answer your question?

"Sincerely yours, The Breakfast Club."


End file.
